


His First Taste

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets little Dean to try his first taste of egg nog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His First Taste  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 391  
>  **Summary:** John gets little Dean to try his first taste of egg nog.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'egg nog' for Festive Prompt Cards at nekid_spike

“Now you don’t want to drink this too fast.” John explained as he walked over to where Dean sat waiting for him.

“Why?” Dean’s eyes were wide with anticipation as he stared up at his dad.

“Because this stuff is really rich.” John ruffled Dean’s hair before he sat the sippy cup down on the table in front of him.

Dean wrapped his little hands around the cup and brought it to his lips. At the aroma coming from the contents he wrinkled his nose and quickly pulled the cup back. “What is it?” 

“It’s called Egg Nog.”

With great haste Dean sat the cup back down and clamped his lips together.

“Aren’t you going to try it?”

He shook his head.

John bit the inside of his jaw to keep from laughing at his son’s wide-eyed deer caught in the headlight look. “Why not?”

“I don’t like it.” Even though he had never tried it before Dean was positive he wouldn’t like it. Who would put eggs in a drink? His little shoulders shook at the thought. Eggs went on a plate with toast. Not in his sippy cup!

“Just try it.” John encouraged with a smile.

“I don’t like it.” He repeated and shook his head for emphasis.

“You don’t know that, son. You haven’t tried it.” At the mutinous look on his not yet three-year-old son’s face John switched tactics. “Okay, that’s fine. It leaves more for me.” Without another word John picked up his son’s cup and brought it to his lips.

Dean was all eyes as he waited for his father’s reaction.

“Mmmmm....” John ran his tongue across his lips before smacking them loudly. “That was delicious. You don’t know what you’re missing, son.”

A sigh swept through his small frame. If he wanted to try it he’d better hurry before his dad had all of it. “K, I guess I’ll taste it.” 

John almost laughed out loud at the all-suffering tone coming from his little boy as he handed him the cup. He waited patiently for Dean to take a drink.

His eyes widened. “Hey, I like Egg Nog.”

“Told you.” 

A huge grin spread across Dean’s face as he held out his cup. “More?”

John kissed the top of his son’s head before he grabbed the cup and went to fill it back up.


End file.
